Los Tiempos Son Cambiantes
Los Tiempos Son Cambiantes (en castellano: Son Tiempos Para Simular, y en inglés: The Times They Are A Changeling) es el decimosexto episodio de la sexta temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad y el centésimo trigésimo tercero en general. El título podría ser una referencia al álbum de 1964 de " ", base de la descripción del juego de cartas coleccionables de Enterplay Marks in Time de la carta #102 C Invasion of the Changelings "The times, they are a'changelin'". En este episodio, Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, y Spike viajan al Imperio de Cristal y encuentran a los ponis de cristal en estado de pánico ante la posibilidad de un cambiante espía. Producción En orden de producción, este es el episodio diecisiete de la sexta temporada. Los bebés cambiantes fueron diseñados por Kora Kosicka, Charmaine Verhagen, y Fernanda Ribeiro. Resumen Prólogo thumb|¿Spike? ¿Quién es Spike? No hay ningún Spike aquí. El episodio comienza con Twilight Sparkle y Starlight Glimmer viajando al Imperio de Cristal por el Tren de la Amistad. Twilight se emociona por ver a su sobrina Flurry Heart, y Starlight se emociona por ver a Sunburst. Aunque Starlight se preocupa un poco por atrasarse en sus lecciones de amistad, Twilight le asegura que ella puede aprender sobre la amistad en cualquier lugar. En un asiento cercano, se ve a Spike disfrazado y fingiendo su voz. Cuando se le pregunta por qué, él explica que no quiere llamar la atención de los ponis de cristal debido a su "valiente y gloriosa" reputación. Un Imperio en pánico thumb|left|Sea cual sea el problema, ¡Spike el Valiente y Glorioso podrá salvarnos! Llegando al Imperio de Cristal, Twilight, Starlight, y Spike encuentran la estación de tren y calles estando completamente vacías. Tan pronto como Spike se quita el disfraz, los ponis de cristal aparecen enjambrándolo, gritando su nombre y pidiendoles que los salve una vez más. Twilight y Starlight preguntan lo que está pasando, y los Ponis de cristal se preguntan si ellas mismas son lo que parecen ser por el exterior. Cuando se empiezan a cuestionar si Spike es lo que aparece, huyen aterrorizados. Fuera del palacio, Twilight, Starlight, y Spike son detenidos por guardias reales, incluso con el estado de Twilight como princesa y la reputación de Spike en el Imperio les impiden entrar. Cuando la Princesa Cadance, Shining Armor, y Sunburst intervienen, Cadance confirma la identidad de Twilight con su baile "Rayos de sol al despertar". thumb|Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Cadance, Shining Armor, y Sunburst explican que el Imperio está en un estado de pánico debido a que un cambiante recientemente había sido visto. Después de los acontecimientos de la boda de Cadance y Shining Armor, están tomando todas las precauciones necesarias, especialmente desde que los cambiantes se alimentan de amor y el Imperio está lleno de amor más que en cualquier otra parte de Equestria desde la Cristalización. Temiendo por el bienestar de Flurry Heart, Twilight se ofrece a ayudar a protegerla. La busqueda del cambiante Spike se une a la búsqueda del cambiante de los guardias reales en el Desierto Ártico fuera del Imperio, y los guardias se dividen con los comandos de Spike. Después de separarse del grupo para cubrir más terreno, Spike se tropieza en una caverna subterránea y casi cae en un profundo abismo. Brevemente se asusta por su propio reflejo espejado, pero su reflejo resulta ser el propio cambiante. thumb|left|Una más que inesperada amistad nace. Mientras Spike huye del cambiante, él cae en el abismo, pero el cambiante lo salva de la caída en picada a su destino. Spike se confunde considerablemente por el acto de caridad del cambiante. El cambiante se presenta como Thorax y dice que, desde que se salió de su cascarón en primer lugar, siempre ha sido diferente de sus compañeros cambiantes. Después de haber participado en la invasión de Canterlot, Thorax quería compartir su amor en vez de robarlo. Desde entonces, ha vivido por su cuenta en busca de amigos con los que compartir amor, pero debido a sus instintos básicos de cambiante le han impedido aventurarse en público. Teniendo una reputación entre los ponis de cristal como un héroe, Spike se ofrece a hablar con ellos en nombre de Thorax. "Crystal Hoof" thumb|¿Cambiantes amigables? ¡Debe ser una broma! Spike vuelve con Shining Armor y los guardias reales y dice que no sólo ha encontrado al cambiante, sino que también se ha hecho su amigo. Por desgracia, los ponis desprecian tanto a los cambiantes que consideran que tal hazaña sea imposible y que las divagaciones de Spike son simplemente una broma. Spike vuelve a la cueva de Thorax para darle malas noticias, pero a él se le ocurre otro plan. El trae a Thorax al castillo bajo la apariencia de un poni de cristal promedio y lo presenta a Twilight como su amigo de correspondencia "Crystal Hoof". Después de una exitosa conversación con la Princesa Twilight, Spike lleva a "Crystal Hoof" afuera en público para mezclarse con otros ponis de cristal. thumb|left|Un plan de amistad desmoronándose. Un poco más tarde, Spike y Thorax regresan al palacio para reunirse con la Princesa Cadance y los demás. Mientras el disfrazado Thorax es abiertamente bienvenido, Cadance le presenta a Flurry Heart. Sin embargo, debido al amor que ella trae alrededor de sus causas Thorax se sucumbe a sus instintos básicos de cambiante, y sin darse cuenta se quita el disfraz. Los ponis observan inmediatamente a Thorax, creyendo que ha arrebatado el lugar de "Crystal Hoof". Rodeado de tantos ponis en ira, Spike es incapaz de decidir enfrentarse por su nuevo amigo. Thorax huye llorando, y los guardias reales intentan perseguirlo. Un Cambiante Puede Cambiar Mientras Shining Armor y los guardias reales van en búsqueda de Thorax, Spike lo busca en su cueva. Thorax sale de su escondite y sisea a Spike, perdiendo la esperanza de que un cambiante jamás podrá tener amigos. Spike se disculpa por no enfrentarse por él, y Thorax lo perdona debido a ser un héroe de alto respeto por los ponis de cristal. Con eso, Spike se dispone a hacer las cosas bien. thumb|Spike apelando a los ponis a través del poder de la canción. De vuelta en el palacio, los guardias reales buscan desesperadamente a Thorax, creyendo que puede haber otros cambiantes escondidos cerca. De repente, Spike aparece ante los ponis junto a Thorax. Antes de que pudieran tomar alguna acción, Spike dice que Thorax es su amigo y expresa a tráves de una profunda canción que los cambiantes son tan capaces de cambiar como cualquier otra criatura. Cuando termina la canción, Twilight dice que se enorgullece de Spike por arriesgar su estatus de celebridad por un nuevo amigo. Como la princesa de la amistad, extiende oficialmente un casco de bienvenida para Thorax, aceptándola con lágrimas en los ojos. Después de haber recibido el mensaje de la canción de Spike, Cadance extiende su casco hacia Thorax, así en nombre del Imperio, y Shining Armor lo recibe como un ciudadano oficial. Epílogo thumb|left|Las diferencias entre los ponis y cambiantes se hacen cada vez más cortas. Como representante de los cambiantes, Thorax espera aprender todo lo que pueda acerca de la amistad y traer ese conocimiento al Reino Cambiante para que los cambiantes puedan aprender a compartir el amor entre ellos en lugar de robarle a otros. Mientras los ponis apoyan a Spike y Thorax, Starlight hace eco del sentimiento de Twilight desde el tren: las lecciones de amistad se presentan donde sea. Otros resúmenes AT&T U-Verse "Cuando Twilight y Sunburst deciden viajar al Imperio de Cristal para visitar a Flurry Heart, Spike decide acompañarlos, pero los tres se sorprenden al descubrir al Imperio en un estado de pánico por la sospechada presencia de un cambiante espía." Discovery Family "Spike viaja con Twilight y Sunburst de vuelta al Imperio de Cristal para visitar a Flurry Heart sólo para descubrir que todo el Imperio se encuentra en un pánico debido a la supuesta presencia de espía." + TV Guide "Spike viaja al Imperio de Cristal con Twilight y Sunburst para visitar a Flurry Heart, pero pronto descubren que el imperio está en estado de pánico tras el reporte de un espía cambiante en la zona." Verizon FiOS y Zap2It "Cuando Spike viaja con Twilight y Sunburst de vuelta al Imperio de Cristal para visitar a Flurry Heart, descubren al imperio entero en pánico debido a la reportada presencia de un cambiante espía." Citas :Spike: profunda "¿Spike?" ¿Quién es "Spike"? :Starlight Glimmer: Pfft. Uh, tú eres Spike, Spike. ¿Y por qué estás vestido así? :Spike: quejido normal ¡Chicas, están desvelando mi disfraz! :"Amber Laurel": Oh, seguramente lucen como la Princesa Twilight y su alumna. :"Scarlet Heart": ¿Pero cómo podemos estar seguros? :"Golden Väs": ¡No podemos! Cualquiera de ellos podría ser el... ¡ya saben! :Princesa Cadance: Después de que la Reina Chrysalis tomara mi lugar en nuestra boda e invadiera Canterlot con su ejército de súbditos, no tomamos ningún riesgo. :Sunburst: Los cambiantes se alimentan de amor. Y desde la Cristalización de Flurry Heart, el Imperio está lleno de amor más que en cualquier parte de Equestria. Es posible hayan llegado por la bebé. :Spike: Tú... ¿me salvaste? :Thorax: Está bien. Sé que no quieres que seamos amigos. :Spike: ¡Espera! No entiendo. Se supone que los cambiantes son malvados... ¿verdad? :Thorax: ¿Malvado? Oh, yo no. Todo lo que siempre he querido es un amigo. :Twilight Sparkle: ¿Cómo conociste a Spike? : : Oh, uh, Spike y yo nos conocimos. :Spike: ¡En los Juegos de Equestria! Fue entonces cuando nos encontramos. Hemos sido amigos por correspondencia desde entonces. :Twilight Sparkle: ¿Amigos por correspondencia? ¡Spike! ¡Pudiste haber utilizado mi conjunto de plumas para amigos por correspondencia! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? :Thorax: ¿Por qué crees que te ayudaría? ¡Soy un "cambiante malvado"! :Spike: Porque eres mi amigo. Sólo deseo que hubiera sido uno tuyo. :Shining Armor: ¡Spike! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Aléjate de esa cosa! :Spike: ¡No! ¡Él no es una "cosa"! ¡Su nombre es Thorax, y él es mi amigo! :Twilight Sparkle: Como la Princesa de la Amistad, trato de ser un ejemplo para todos en Equestria. Pero hoy, fue Spike quien me enseñó que un nuevo amigo puede venir de cualquier parte. Supongo que todos todavía tienen cosas que aprender acerca de la amistad. ¡Incluso yo! Y si Spike dice que Thorax es su amigo, entonces él es mi amigo también. :Thorax: Gracias. :Starlight Glimmer: Parece que tenías razón después de todo. :Twilight Sparkle: ¿Razón sobre qué? :Starlight Glimmer: Las lecciones de amistad pueden ocurrir en cualquier lugar. en:The Times They Are a Changeling de:The Times They Are a Changeling